


Spiders on Ice

by adritae



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Christmas Fluff, Dates, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Peter Parker is a Damsel in Distress, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Spideychelle Secret Santa 2k19, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter dates, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adritae/pseuds/adritae
Summary: '"The rink? Then the coffee?" A smile split her face. Peter nodded, never letting go of her hand. The elevator doors had hardly even opened before her boyfriend was rushing out onto the streets of Queens, pulling a laughing Michelle behind.'Or, Peter and Michelle go on a date, and it turns out Peter isn't very good at ice-skating.For @lenkarii on Tumblr for the Spideychelle Secret Santa 2k19!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k19





	Spiders on Ice

Michelle shivered as she walked down the cold streets, the air biting at her exposed nose. She stepped carefully up the steps to the apartment building, opening the door and sighing in relief as the warm air rushed at her. She lowered her hood and stepped inside. Stomping her snow-covered feet on the doormat, Michelle made her way up in the elevator to the apartment door. With an itching hand, she knocked on the door and stepped back.

  
Almost immediately, the door swung open, and Michelle had to suppress a laugh. Peter was bundled up almost comically, in what had to be four layers of coats. Of course, he had the worst thermoregulation due to his powers, but it was still amusing to see him so dorkily dwarfed by all the jackets.

"You ready?" Michelle asked, smiling at her boyfriend (she'll deny any rush of satisfaction that word gave her even though they had been dating for over half a year). Peter nodded excitedly, and grabbed her bare hand in his gloved one. Michelle barely had time to wave to May, who was watching in amusement inside the apartment, before Peter was dragging her enthusiastically towards the elevator.

"So, where to first?" Peter was bouncing, and Michelle giggled at him.

"The rink? Then the coffee?" A smile split her face. Peter nodded, never letting go of her hand. The elevator doors had hardly even opened before her boyfriend was rushing out onto the streets of Queens, pulling a laughing Michelle behind.

"Slow down, spiderbutt!" She said to him, pulling him to walk by her side and using her other hand to pull her hood back up, "The rink isn't going to vanish by the time we get there."

"Sorry, MJ! I am just incredibly excited!" Another laugh escaped her as she looked at Peter.

"I can tell." Michelle looked at her boyfriend, admiring the way he had somehow managed to hide everything but his nose and his eyes under the layers. The tip of his nose was already rose red, and his eyes were filled with mirth. Michelle would be lying if she said she didn't find it immensely adorable. He was all but vibrating next to her, and her exposed hand barely felt a chill surrounded by the warmth of his gloved one. Making it to the rink in almost record time, Michelle was satisfied to see that they were some of the first ones there. Going up to the counter, the two finally let go of their hands to pay for the tickets and the rental skates.

Michelle managed to persuade Peter to shed some of his layers, as the movement from the skating would heat him up soon enough. Down to just two layers, Peter shakily made his way onto the ice, Michelle following smoothly behind him. Spinning around to face Peter, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You would think that Spiderman would be better at ice skating." She smirked as Peter sent her a mock glare.

"Well, sorry the spider didn't give me perfect balance on ice!" He pouted adorably, slowly removing his hands from the wall.

Michelle laughed again. "Yeah, just super-anxiety." She watched as Peter waddled out further onto the ice, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. She grinned at her adorable boyfriend, and grabbed his hands. Looking behind her, she pulled him gently, guiding him around the rink.

Peter yelped, clutching onto her hands for dear life. "MJ, I don't think this is a good idea! If I fall, you're coming with me!"

His girlfriend sent an eyeroll his way. "Whatever, loser. I'll catch you." Michelle pulled him around the ice rink, laughing every time he shrieked (which was quite often). Eventually, he pulled his hands away.

"Okay, I think I've got it now." No sooner had he taken two strides forward on his own than he pitched backwards, yelling. Michelle rushed forward and caught him.

Peter looked down at their position. He was partway to the ground, arms locked around MJ's neck for dear life. She had caught him in a sort of dip, and they both felt warmth rush up to their cheeks.

"Told you I'd catch you, loser." Michelle smiled at him . He rolled his eyes.

"My savior. How could I have ever doubted you." After being pulled back up to a standing position, he made his way slowly to the edge of the rink, towards the exit.

"Okaaay, I think that's enough of that. I'd rather stop before I fall and break my face open." Michelle smiled and followed him out.

"Good idea. I quite like your face." He beamed at her.

~|~|~

"-So, I told her to add the alloy, and she actually listened to me! Of course, I think she knew it would explode, but wanted to see it anyways. Her brother walked in right then, and almost got splashed by the mixture!"

"You almost killed the king of Wakanda?" Michelle looked at Peter. His eyes were bright as he recounted his tale, and MJ felt her heart flutter as he grinned right at her.

"Hey, it was Shuri's fault! She knew what would happen!" MJ rolled his eyes, ignoring the warmth that filled her chest at his giggle.

"Whatever you say, loser." They walked into a comfortable silence back to the apartment building. Stopping on the steps, Peter turned to her.

"Thanks for saving me today, MJ." He smiled at her.

Michelle smiled back. "Well, I can't lose one of the only people I can tolerate." She teased. He took it good-naturedly, and shrugged.

"And plus you need me for the Physics portion of Academic Decathlon."

"That too." They both giggled, before a comfortable silence fell.

After a few moments, Peter spoke. "See you Monday?"

Michelle nodded. "Of course."

Peter smiled again, and then leaned forward. Taken by surprise, MJ wasn't expecting his soft and warm lips to peck her cheek. He said a small "Bye, MJ!" Before disappearing into the apartment.

Standing for a few seconds, her cheek tingling where he had kissed her, MJ grinned dumbly at the door, before shaking herself out of it and starting back home. And if she avoided washing her face that night well, no one had to know.


End file.
